


I like it

by arry_sterk



Series: Birthdays [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arry_sterk/pseuds/arry_sterk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Missandei's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like it

It was Missandei’s birthday today. She has invited everyone from the year by text, but asked him in person. That, Greyworm couldn’t understand. He was there now, talking to Jon and Sam, as he had been doing for the majority of the night, only difference was Jon and Sam had girlfriends.

Greyworm had never had a girlfriend, he didn’t know what it was like to have a relationship. He counted it on him being so loyal to friends and not letting anyone in, he probably subconsciously pushed away any affection anyway. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t ugly, that wasn’t all you needed. He needed people skills with people out of his friendship group.

Or, he needed to let in affection from his friends, he wasn’t quite sure which it was. He looked over at Missandei who was dancing with Dany, while Jorah smiled at her leaning against the wall with a beer. Even Jorah, a man who was fifteen years older than Greyworm, at 34, could get girls of his age.

Him and Dany had been dating for the last year, and seemed undoubtedly happy. When they weren’t at school, Greyworm, Dany and Missandei always were going out with Jorah, and he didn’t seem to have any trouble with letting affection in. That Greyworm envied.

Now the room was starting to filter out, Dany walked over to him. “Go get her.” She whispered looking over at Missandei talking to Arianne. Greyworm wasn’t sure how to answer so he just nodded, and Dany kissed his cheek as she did with everyone before she said goodbye. Leaving with Jorah, now Arianne had left and it was only Greyworm and Missandei. It was a house party at a hotel, and they had rented the hall there.

She smiled at him, and the two walked over to one of the sofa's. “It was, good night?” He asked.

“It was good, yes. Thank you for being here, and for the present.” Missandei sighed and brought her knees up. “Well, I’m going to open some presents, and your going to stay while I do.” She laughed and went to the table opposite them with the bags, parcels and cards on. She picked up two. “Yours. Dany's and Jorah's.” Greyworm tensed a little that she was going to open his with him there.

First she opened Jorah and Dany’s, it was a cobalt blue leather bracelet with a buckle clasp, and a Finesse Rose Gold Plated Mesh Bracelet. Both in individual boxes. She smiled down at them and they at Greyworm. “Can you?” Quickly nodding, Greyworm took the blue leather bracelet in his hand, and Missandei held out her hand.

Her lips slightly opened at the contact of his finger on her wrist, and he saw the gap between her teeth. But then she closed her mouth and smiled at him, holding her wrist up to the lamp light and admiring the bracelet. “Its beautiful, isn’t it?” Greyworm shuffled in his seat because she was reaching out for his present. It was just an envelope but she couldn’t see the content.

“Could I do it? It has present on top of card.” Missandei nodded and smiled sweetly, handing him the half opened envelope. “Close eyes.” He told her, and she obeyed, putting her hands over her eyes. Greyworm pulled out the card, which was a plain white card with happy birthday in grunge block lettering on it. “Here is card.” She pulled her hands from her face and smiled down at the card. Taking it gently in her hands she stroked the paper.

Opening it, it read.

  
_To Missandei,_

  
**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ **

  
_You have been one of my greatest friends that I have known, your language lessons have been life changing really, and I wouldn’t have wanted to meet anyone else when I came to England. Thank you for all you have done, even though I know I am not good with people. I try harder for my friends. You are no exception. Today is your birthday and I cannot think of someone more deserving for presents than you, your kindness effects everyone greatly, you intelligent, beautiful, funny and a brilliant friend._

  
_I hope everything turns out as you want it to._  
_~~Love~~ From_  
_Greyworm_ x

When Missandei had finished reading there was a slight tear in her eye. She reached forward and kissed Greyworm’s cheek. “Thank you.” She leant her forehead to his and Greyworm ran his hand down her bare arm, then up to her neck where her dress started.

“I wrote that, all, by, myself, speaking is harder.” She nodded and touched her nose to his, trying to lean closer to him, Greyworm pulled back and pulled his hand away. “There, there is present in, envelope.” Missandei looked a little hurt but smiled at the envelope as her handed it to her.

It was two tickets to go see Mumford and Sons in concert, her favourite band. When she pulled them out, she stood up and started to scream a little than started to jump up and scream at the same time. Suddenly Greyworm was pulled up by her and she began to hug him and kiss his face repeatedly, they both started to laugh. Then Missandei just jumped forward and hugged him close to her, laying her head on his shoulder.

“Right, well I should be getting back to my house.” Missandei said, still hugging Greyworm. She drew back and looked around the room,picking up her satchel and leather jacket from behind the sofa.

“I could, walk, you, home?” Missandei’s face lit up and Greyworm walked her out. When they were on the street outside, she took her hand in his and didn’t let go.

“Well. I need some chips right now. God I’m starving, I starved myself to get into this bloody dress. Now I can pig out all I want! Will you join me in my pig out?” She asked walking backward in her heels. There was a small chippie on the corner behind Missandei, like almost every corner in this area.

“Yes, I haven’t had chips, in, a, while.” He sounded out the words only just remembering to say, a. She smiled at him and walked to Greyworm, linking her arm in his.

“You wait here. I‘ll go get two portions.” Smiling Missandei disappeared into the shop. Greyworm almost lost his footing as he leant against the wall, what the hell is happening, does she like me, is, is this going well? I bet Dany told her. Ugh why Dany, why?

A few minutes later she came out with two cellophane boxes. “So, vinegar no salt, and mayo no ketchup. I remembered right, right?” Greyworm nodded.

About an hour later they were sitting in the skate park, no where near Missandei’s house. It was her mother and fathers old house. Now Missandei lived there alone as they had left her as soon as she was old enough, and only paid the mortgage and other fees, for which Missandei seemed very grateful.

Greyworm and Missandei were laughing so much they were afraid someone might come and tell them to shut up. “Right, do we think it’s finally time to walk back?” Greyworm shook his head and put out his hand. She took it, and he pulled her to one of the ramps. He started to climb up the ramps, then jumped and held onto the edge pulling himself up.

“Now you climb.” Missandei threw her bag up and Greyworm caught it, then took off her heels. She tried to run up but slid back down again. Then after about 5 trys she put her hands on her hips and laughed.

“Okay, on last try.” She took a run up and then tried to jump up and got to the top but then fell backward and turned so she fell on her face. Greyworm quickly jumped down and turned her over, he nose was bleeding but she was laughing again. “I’m okay I’m okay. An idjit, but I’m good.” He relaxed quite little and she wiped her nose with her jacket. “Yay, blood on leather….” Then she took off her jacket and put it on the ramp near her feet. Greyworm quickly took of his hoodie and gave it to her. “Oh, thank you.” Putting it on she lay back on the ramp looking up the the stars.

“(نِجمة) Nijmah.” Greyworm suddenly said as he lay next to her.

“Hmm?” She turned on her side looking at him.

“Its Arabic for stars. My native tongue.”

“Nijmah.” She tried the sound of the word. “I like it.” Missandei paused. “Greyworm.” He turned on his side to face her. “Kiss me.” Greyworm froze, he didn’t move at all for a few seconds, then shuffled closer to her. Placing one hand on cheek, she opened her mouth a little and he saw the gap between her teeth.

“I don’t know how to.” Greyworm whispered.

“Neither do I.” Then she leant her face forward and bent her head to his left, pressing her lips softly to his. He put a hand in her hair and she snaked one of hers up his shirt. Toying with his belt on his waistline. Pulling her closer to him, he started to kiss her with almost a need, hardly taking a breathe before kissing her again. He was tasting the vinegar on her tongue and he loved it all the same.

“Come back to mine.” She whispered in his ear, kissing up his neck. Greyworm quickly nodded, and the two ran down the hill, for a whole night of something different.


End file.
